


You're My Prince Charming

by AdorableKittenLover1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKittenLover1/pseuds/AdorableKittenLover1
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis was always alone with nobody there to be with him or help in his time of need. One day, he heard that the prince was to give a speech so he decided to go and see it. He had announced that he was looking for someone to marry. Right when he sets his eyes on Sebastian, he knew that he was that right one. Though he is to marry a princess, he was determined to find a way to get the two of them to wed and live a happy life. No matter what it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Hmm. He has the perfect body. We'll be able to use him. He's worth millions!"_

_Sebastian: Let me go! Stay away!_

_"I love when you struggle! I'll dig the knife deep into your porcelain skin and sacrifice your beautiful red blood_

~~Why'd you do this?~~

_Sebastian: S-Stop it! Ah! It...hurts! PLEASE STOP!_

_The man came and pulled out, exiting and leaving the boy staring blankly into the distance._

~~They didn't come to save me.~~

_"Aw. Did we break him?"_

_The boy sat in the cage and just looked at his captors._

_"Maybe it's best to sacrifice him. Come here little boy!"_

_Sebastian: STAY AWAY!_

Sebastian: AAH!

He bolted up and looked around. Seeing that nothing was there, he calmed down and grabbed the notepad. He added another tally mark and headed downstairs to eat his breakfast. He turns on the same old ordinary television and goes through the same old ordinary channels 'til he gets to the news.

Sebastian: Ugh. More shit about the prince?

News: The prince Claude Faustus has now come to the town park to give a speech. Many are eager to see what it is about and many rumors have spread. What could this devilishly handsome prince want? We shall have to see at the town park at 7:45pm.

He turns off the TV and slams his head on the table, wishing for the stupidity of this world to go away. Goddamn all of you fan-girls.

Sebastian: I'll just go. Ciel's probably going to be there.

Ciel Phantomhive was someone who Sebastian had a massive crush on. He had always day-dreamed of the boy and would go to all of the event that Ciel would go to. He always listened on his conversations with Elizabeth and heard that he was really a big fan of the prince so he knew that he would be there. Should just go for the hell of it.

-Time Skip-

Sebastian finally made it to the town park and stood a few people away from Ciel, his parents, and Elizabeth.

S: Knew he's be here.

Everybody went quiet when the prince came on stage and grabbed the microphone.

Claude: How are you? I'm doing amazing, especially since there's a certain that I'm looking for.

Women: What is it Prince Claude?

The girls just couldn't help, but swoon over him. He didn't understand it and he was a sucker for hot guys. Probably just didn't think he was that hot or hot at all.

Claude: A wife.

Every girl, except for Rachel, Francis, and Elizabeth had fainted at the mention of a wife. (In Sebastian's weird-ass imagination)

Claude: Since all of you are some sort of princesses I will allow you to meet me if you sent me a letter. Who know what will happen if you do?

The girls scream which makes Sebastian go half deaf and he looks back at the stage to see Claude staring at him. He winks and Sebastian couldn't control the blush that appeared on his face.

_S: WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING!?!?!?_

Claude: That will be all for today! Remember what I said and don't be sad if I don't pick you. Know that I...

He got off of the stage and went up to Sebastian to whisper in his ear.

Claude: I will always love you.

Everybody fangirled as a few had heard what he said and Sebastian stood with wide eyes.

_S: Why did I come here? I...hate...THIS GODDAMN PRINCE!_

Sebastian: Ugh.

 


	2. The Prince & The Nobody

_Liana: Stop being so difficult! Haha! Oh Sebastian! Your daddy will be home soon so we can't waste time._

_Sebastian: I want to make it chocolate._

_Liana: You know Daddy doesn't like chocolate._

_Sebastian: But I do._

_His mother laughs._

_Liana: This cake isn't for you silly!_

~~I miss those times  
~~

_Liana: What was that for? The doctor was doing his job!_

_Lucifer: He was being an asshole! Honestly, who does he think he is!? Acting as if our son was-_

_Liana: Shut up! That was childish! You were over-reacting!_

_Lucifer: Don't act like I'm the bad guy here!_

_Liana: You're the one who caused the problem!_

_Lucifer: Bloody hell Woman! Have you gone blind?_

_Liana: How dare you?_

_Sebastian watched outside of the room and held the cake for his dad in his hands._

~~They didn't care about me  
~~

Sebastian: WHO THE HELL DOES THAT PRINCE THINK THAT HE IS!? I HATE THAT GUY! I NEVER SHOULD'VE WENT! NEVER! DAMN THAT STUPID PRINCE!

The doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. It was the mailman who had a few envelopes. One stood out more than the others. It was black with a gold stamp. He ripped it open and groan when he read it.

"Dear Sebastian Michaelis,

I have decided to hold a ball to interview the princesses. I'd like you to accompany me when I do it. I would really appreciate it. Please make sure to wear your best clothing and come on time. It starts at sunset. Please say yes.

Sincerely, Prince Claude Faustus

P.S. If all goes well I'm expecting to see you in my bedroom

Sebastian: I. Am. Going. To. Kill! This! PRINCE! Ugh. Anyway, I'd say no, but Ciel's going to be there so I'm definitely saying yes!

-Time Skip-

Sebastian had finally made it to the prince's castle and was horrified to find that he was supposed to bring a date.

Sebastian: You've got to be kidding me.

Ciel and Elizabeth were walking along with each other, holding each others hand.

Sebastian: Now what am I going to do?

Claude: Mr. Michaelis?

Sebastian: Eh? Oh, what do you want?

Claude: Get up. You're coming inside with me.

Sebastian sighs and grabs Claude's hand to stand up. They walk inside and Sebastian glares at Claude.

Sebastian: Why didn't you tell me that I needed a date!?

Claude: Because you already had one.

Sebastian: What? No I didn't.

Claude: Yes you did. Me.

Sebastian: WHAT!?!?

Claude: You're my date. Don't you see. I've fallen in love with you.

Sebastian: That's impossible.

Claude: Haven't you heard of love at first sight.

Sebastian: Tch! I don't believe in love at first sight.

Claude: I don't blame you. Anyway, I must go and give everybody a welcoming speech so you just stand there and look pretty.

Claude walks away and Sebastian feels somebody bump into him.

Mey-Rin: Ow!

Sebastian: Whoa! Are you okay?

Mey-Rin: Umm. Y-Yes! I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine! T-Thank you!

Sebastian: You're stuttering. It's cute.

Mey-Rin: AAAAAH! S-SORRY!

Sebastian: Heh. It's fine.

Mey-Rin quickly walks away and Sebastian looks up at Claude.

Claude: Welcome everybody to the ball! If you do not know why this is happening, it his because I have decided to look for a wife! I have decided to give princesses the chance to meet with me and see if they're suitable! Please enjoy the aprty as you please and keep that fact in the back of your mind.

Claude walks downstairs and is surrounded by girls.

Girl 1: Please sign this! My friend will be so jealous!

Girl 2: Marry me Prince! I love you!

Girl 3: Please let me kiss you! I love you more!

Girl 2: Do not!

Girl 3: Do to!

Girl 4: Please take me! Claude!

All Girls: CLAUDE!

Sebastian: Wow.

He gets out of the crowd of girls and walks up to Sebastian.

Claude: I love to make people jealous.

Sebastian: What do you mean?

Claude: Has anybody ever kissed you before?

Sebastian: No. So what?

Claude drags Sebastian over to a certain room. He slams Sebastian to the wall, picks him up, and Sebastian wraps his legs around his waist. He slams their mouths together. Claude plays with Sebastian's tongue while pressing against him.

S: Claude. More.

They pull away and gasp for air.

Claude: There's your first.

Sebastian: Uh! WAIT! DID YOU- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Claude: They can hear you. Quiet!

Sebastian: SHUT UP!

Sebastian tries to punch Claude as he dodges each throw.

Sebastian: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

Claude: Because I'm in love with you.

Sebastian: DON'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU!?

Claude: Nope!

Sebastian: LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

Claude: I'd rather not.

Sebastian: AAAGGHH!


End file.
